Lost Odyssey Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Try out the new CreatePage tool! Hullo! I am Kirkburn, a Wikia gaming Helper, and I'm here to tell you about something new we've enabled on your wiki - a new version of the tool! "The latest incarnation of the create page tool introduces a brand new feature – createplates. These are predefined layouts for certain types of pages that will enable users to quickly and painlessly create pages adhering to the wiki's style and formatting guidelines." We've been working on it for a while, and I find it pretty useful and easy to use. Some wikis already use "preloads" and similar techniques to do this - this is essentially an interactive and fully integrated version of that. ;The all-important links * - This is the main page of the interface. You can display this link anywhere you want users to create new pages (on the Main Page, on category pages, or in the Mediawiki:Sidebar). * MediaWiki:Createplate-list - the list of createplates (which you can edit). You can change these to match you existing templates, delete or create new ones. * MediaWiki:Createplate-Character - one of the createplates (such pages are linked by MediaWiki:Createplate-list). ;Help and feedback * A more detailed walkthough of this new product and how to use and customize the createplates can be found on Inside Wikia at w:c:inside:CreatePage. * As this is a new product we are actively seeking your feedback - both bug reports and suggestions for improvements. Please share your thoughts on the Inside Wikia forum thread. Enjoy! If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page and I will get back to you :) Kirkburn (talk) 21:55, 25 February 2008 (UTC) As an extended note, if this is overwhelming, don't worry. Start small, try testing it out with some deletable sandboxes so you get a feel for how it works (you could even try recreating already existing articles with it). Next, try editing the createplates to see the effect - e.g. change section names to better fit the wiki. Feel free to remove createplates that your wiki will never use. Createplates do not need to be complex - if certain pages don't need an infobox don't feel you need to keep one on the createplate. Their most important function is to make creating new articles much easier and allows articles to be kept much more standardised, meaning less work for others to clean up. Kirkburn (talk) 22:26, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Createpage in use! Hullo! As an update on this so you can see it in action, I have tried it out on the Metal Gear wiki. I took an article, Mei Ling, and attempted to recreate it with . I did this by editing MediaWiki:Createplate-Character to use an existing character template, and by copying the text into the various boxes on Special:Createpage ... the result was User:Kirkburn/Mei Ling, which required a fair bit less typing and tweaking than normally. However, speed and consistent formatting is not the only benefit! If you look at http://metalgear.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Kirkburn/Mei_Ling&action=edit you can see it uses something called "multiedit" which uses some extra info from the page to help present it better. It would be awesome if this could be set up in a way that more people use it - it shouldn't require much work from an admin to get a basic page layout sorted - any help is appreciated! Kirkburn (talk) 00:33, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 22:31, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Walkthrough An important thing that a game like Lost Odyssey needs is a good walkthrough. For those of you playing the game, would you be interested and willing to start a walkthrough page? As with most in-game info pages, once the walkthrough gets created, anyone who's playing can add to it, but just getting it started (even if it's just the first mission/quest) is the key. JoePlay (talk) 18:48, 27 February 2008 (UTC) A massive revision is required. I'm not just talking about the grammatical errors that seem to run rampant on the pages either. The entire Wiki is written more like a giant walkthrough and tips hub rather than an encyclopedia. Most of the pages (especially character, boss, and locations pages) contain a lot of information regarding how the game is played but little to no biographical information. Allow me to cite the "Kaim Argonar" and "Kelolon" pages as just a couple of very prominent examples. The former contains an entire paragraph devoted to how Kaim behaves in the very first battle of the game and how the player should fight it (which is more appropriate for an actual walkthrough, not a biography page) as well as another entire paragraph detailing Kaim's dreams (which while pertinent to the character is more suiting an "A Thousand Years of Dreams" page. Alas, information regarding Kaim's personality, past, and so on are neglected. In fact, some of the information provided is outright flawed - the page states that Kaim was a mercenary hired by Uhra in the war against Khent. The game states outright that Kaim had been an enlisted soldier - he even had a rank: Second Lieutenant. The latter contains tips for a battle that already serves as an in-game tutorial (I don't even have to point out how redundant that is, do I?), and nothing else. There is no information regarding Kelolons as they relate to in-game lore. There is no mention that the Kelolons are more than nuisance enemies encountered frequently throughout the game. There is no mention that the Kelolons are actually tribal creatures with a village of their own. The page does not even dignify them as sacred creatures that the citizens of Tosca worship. The Wiki is great if its readers consult the information it provides wondering "How do I defeat the Arthrosaurus?" but not if they come to the Wiki wondering "How did the Arthrosaurus get turned to stone in the first place?" It is very player friendly but not lore friendly. I understand that Lost Odyssey is a video game, so a rather walkthrough-like layout makes sense, but shouldn't we consider the beautiful story and lore that is presented as well? I am not suggesting that sections like "Points of Interest" or "Items" be removed from Locations pages or anything like that, but the summaries should certainly contain more information than "It is a zone in Place." Armored Cavalry 21:06, September 3, 2010 (UTC) By All means! If you want to add information on this wiki about the lore feel free! So long as you aren't removing any of the useful game information I have no problem with it. My priority has been to make this wiki be a useful game guide and as the primary editor of this site I can tell it been a lot of work. I would gladly welcome someone who wishes to focus on the lore. I think lore information on location pages would look best at the top of the page before the headings start much like it is on the character pages. Any spoiler information however should be put at the bottom of the page and or in a collapsed header so that users wishing to avoid spoilers will not be exposed to it (If you do not know now to this I can show you). As for lore about individual monsters I think that would be best under any strategy with it's own header given the layout the pages. If you have any additional questions please feel free to leave them here or on my talk page. Ilayas 21:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC) : I really didn't intend to remove any information at all - just change up the pages a little bit to make them more informative. I also didn't want to come off as stepping on anyone's toes, which is why I made the suggestion before going right ahead and making changes wherever I please. For many pages, the only discrepancy is the lack of biographical information, so I'll go ahead and add that. I kind of want to slightly change the order of some pages, too, particularly character pages. For example, instead of explaining Kaim's strengths and weaknesses in tandem with his biography, why not add a "Kaim in battle" section to detail the best ways to use him in battle? It looks nicer and makes it easier to find information. Armored Cavalry 23:32, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Sounds good to me organizing the information better would make it more useful for users looking for something specific and moving any reliant commentary on usage in battle to it's own section would do that. I only ask that the info box on the right stays where it is. Other then that have fun. Ilayas 23:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :: On this note, it would be tremendously awesome if, for the pages involving the Staves at least, there could be images attached to these pages that show what the staves look like in battle. Since staves are practically useless for battle purposes, I personally use them purely for aesthetic purposes, and I doubt I'm the only one! The staff skills that the mortal mages have are pretty cool in that you're not just restricted to using the generic staves, and for this reason it would be nice to be able to conveniently see what they look like instead of going through the tedious process of checking them out one after the other. I would do this myself, but I don't have the equipment for it (or maybe I do, and if someone could explain how to do this, I would do it). Thanks!